What Friends Are For
by RagingStorms7482
Summary: Roman is upset and needs a friend. A certain girl makes him truly happy for once. No romance.


Author's Note: I realized that Roman has basically no friends and decided to do this oneshot. He also gets not much love from us fans. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, Roosterteeth does.

* * *

It was the day after the Athesian Paladin was destroyed. Roman, disappointed, sat in a dimly lit room in his headquarters. He was on a chair at a small round table with another chair in front of him. He wondered what could have gone wrong with his giant machine.

"I don't get it..." Roman muttered to himself irritably, crossing his arms and leaning back. "I was supposed to get rid of those girls!"

"Still upset, Roman?" A female voice asked him from behind in amusement, footsteps approaching as well. Roman jumped a little in surprise and turned around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Roman hissed, shaking his fist at the girl.

"Sorry about that," the girl apologized, bowing her head and stopping a few feet away.

"Why are you here, Neo?" Roman asked her.

"I'm here because you keep stressing about yesterday. It's going to slow us down," Neo said, adjusting her necklaces. "You want the plan to work, don't you? We have to be sure everything's in place."

"Right..." Roman nodded before looking at her in suspicion. "But it seems like there's another reason you're here."

"I just don't like seeing you so upset," Neo said worriedly, sighing and taking a seat in front of him. "So, tell me what would make you happy."

"Make me happy?" Roman asked in confusion. "What makes you want that?"

"Roman, we're friends, remember?" Neo smiled at him.

"Okay..." Roman stroked his chin. "I could go for some ice cream, actually. Who's paying?"

Neo frowned, thinking long and hard about it. She didn't have too much Lien on her at the moment, which would make hard for her to pay...

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Neo suggested. "Whoever loses pays."

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors," Roman started the first round. Both of them played rock. "Gah. Rock, paper, scissors." Roman did the second round. Both played rock again.

"Come on," Neo glared at their fists in annoyance, starting another round. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both played paper.

"This is frustrating," Roman sighed. "Why don't we just arm wrestle instead?"

"Alright," Neo said, clasping Roman's already outstretched hand. "One, two, three, test your might!"

They both pushed against each other's hands in an effort to win, their clasped hands shaking from the force. It stayed even for a while before Neo started winning, their hands veering to her left slightly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Come on..." Neo's voice strained and she grunted in effort. She squeezed Roman's hand tightly.

"Ow!" Roman cried in pain as she took down his hand. She won. "You'll pay!"

"Actually, you're the one who's paying," Neo smiled in amusement.

"Gah, fine, I'll pay," Roman grumbled, letting go of her hand and standing up. "Let's go."

* * *

The two were walking downtown, looking for the ice cream shop.

"It sure is hot out here," Roman said, fanning himself with his hat.

"All the more reason to have ice cream," Neo smiled, hooking her arm in his. "Do you see the ice cream place yet?"

"No, but can't you use your umbrella thing to keep us cool?" Roman asked, looking at his friend.

"It doesn't really work like that, Roman," Neo shook her head. "It's mostly a shield."

"... So it can't shield us from the burning hot sun?" Roman raised an eyebrow, putting his hat back on.

Neo merely shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I saw that!" Roman exclaimed, offended.

"Here we are!" Neo grinned, pulling Roman into the ice cream shop.

* * *

"What ice cream did you get?" Neo asked Roman as they sat at a table in the shop.

"Chocolate," Roman replied. "What about you?"

"Neapolitan," Neo smiled. "It's kind of like me."

Roman looked at her ice cream in curiosity. "It's the colour of your hair and has your name in it," Roman said, looking at Neo. "Lucky you. I wish there was ice cream like that for me."

"If there was, it would be orange and be served with a bowler hat on top," Neo laughed at the thought. "It would be called 'Roman Ice Cream'." Roman laughed too.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
